¡Sopresa Kakashi sensei!
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Naruto planea un sorpresa de cumpleaños a su sensei pero no se imaginaran que los sorprendidos seran otros este es un pequeño drabble que participa en el reto especial de Kakashi del foro "la aldea oculta entre las hojas"


**Disclaimer **

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo lo tomo prestado.

**Aviso**

Este Drabble participa en el reto especial de Kakashi del "foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas"

**Notas del capitulo**

Este es un Drabble especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro pervertido sensei, aunque su cumpleaños fue el quince de este mes no lo pude subir a tiempo, tiene relación con un one shot anterior que publique llamado "pasión prohibida" que participa en otro reto y si les gusta este y el otro, voten por mi (yo haciéndome publicidad XD) es esta historia Kakashi acepto ser el nuevo Hokage.

Un efusivo rubio planeaba algo —Deberíamos darle una sorpresa a Kakashi sensei— decía con una sonrisa zorruna

— ¿Qué planeas?— pregunto con una voz indiferente Sasuke.

—Como está trabajando en su oficina, deberíamos sorprenderlo con un pastel—

Lee que estaba atento a las decisiones sonrió ante la idea — ¡Podemos hacerlo chicos! ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda en nosotros! Mientras sus ojos se dibujaban llamas que lucían muy extrañas.

Muchos lo vieron de manera extraña y uno que otro los asusto su repentina efusividad, en especial a chouji que se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

—Suena bien— Agrego Ino aunque volteo buscando a alguien — ¿y Sakura? ¿No debería estar aquí?— Ino sabía muy bien del estado de Sakura y que debería ser la más interesada de estar en esa reunión pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—No lo sé, fui a buscarla esta mañana y no la encontré, la busque por toda Konoha y nada— contesto extrañado Naruto.

Después de una larga reunión afinando detalles decidieron como harían la sorpresa.

—Esto es tan problemático— bufo el moreno —si no tenemos nada mas de que hablar nos veremos dentro de una hora— agrego con un tono cansado Shikamaru—

Todos se dispersaron quedando de acuerdo de dónde encontrarse.

Kakashi estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos informes, hasta que sintió una mano rozando su mejía para luego darle un cálido beso y una voz susurrándole.

—Tienes mucho trabajo últimamente— ese olor a flores llego rápidamente a la nariz del peli plata y sonrió para voltear su vista y encontrarse con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—Fui un idiota en aceptar este cargo— bufo cansado Kakashi al ver sonreír a Sakura.

—Pues yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti y sé que él también— agrego la peli rosa acariciando su vientre, Sakura estaba segura que su bebé era un varón aunque nadie sabía de su embarazo todavía solo Ino.

Kakashi sonrió y el la tomo de la cintura para sentarla en el escritorio frente a él y de espaldas a la puerta, separo sus piernas para acercarse más a ella, bajo su máscara y la beso mientras acariciaba sus muslos que estaban desnudos hasta recostarse totalmente sobre ella.

Iba a subirle la falda cuando — ¡SORPRESA!— escucharon que gritaron muchas voces hasta quedar en silencio.

Sakura quedo congelada mientras de un golpe Kakashi se enderezaba ya con su máscara tapándole el rostro, ahí estaban todos viéndolos con cara de asombro total ante la posición en que los encontraron el más sorprendido era Naruto.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Que le haces a Sakura!—

Sakura sintió su cara arder pero la reacción de Naruto fue más molesta, cuando él tenía un secreto también — ¡Naruto! ¡No hables tú sales con Karin!— grito molesta

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto quien se había puesto pálido —Yo…me tengo que ir debo cenar y el puesto cierra temprano— y desapareció cómicamente y más cuando acababa de almorzar era muy temprano para cenar.

Al parecer todos se llevaron una sorpresa ese día.

Notas de la autora.

Me consto horriblemente dejarlo en 500 palabras porque mi mente voló rápidamente mientras escribía pero en fin espero que les guste y me dejen su lindo Review ya saben voten por mi bueno si quieren (haciendo un puchero XD)

Besos

Luzero.


End file.
